You'e My Happily Ever After
by andyouwillneverknow
Summary: Takes place after the hit and run when Annie gets together with Jasper. When he turns violent can she get out of the relationship? Will she make her way back to her soulmate or will being with Jasper have deadly consequences? Every girl needs a knight in shining armor, can Liam be Annie's?
1. Chapter 1

Alone. My friends had turned on me. Even my own brother was disgusted with me. The weight of the hit and run hung heavy in my heart. I became withdrawn and Naomi's accusations that I slept with Liam did not help in the friends department, neither did my turning in Naomi for throwing an after prom party.

I was an island with no connections, floating freely. The silence was not welcome, it was eery and turned my head inside out until my thoughts ate away at me. I longed for the jokes and easiness that came with the support of friends, but the murder and Naomi's constant efforts to alienate me chased away the possibility of ever having my close circle of friends. Even Liam left me alone after I falsely confessed to Naomi that the two of us had sex on prom night. Now I was truly alone and the idea was terrifying. Facing high school by yourself was impossible. Especially when everyone was out to get you.

I didn't know Jasper before he was linked to Joe Herman, but something about his creativity and the mysterious air about him drew me in. He seemed genuine and he accepted me when my friends were busy rejecting me. He was no Liam with his bad boy image and killer body or an all around good jock like Ethan, but his love of filmmaking was something that I could relate to.

My attraction to Jasper was subtle. First, I was drawn to him because he was Joe Herman's nephew. I was hoping to erase some of the guilt I carried around after the accident. I guess I believed that getting close to Jasper would somehow make things right. Then, the attraction deepened because he accepted me when no one else did. Finally, I loved his passion for filmmaking and his loner attitude. For someone who was constantly surrounded by friends, the idea that you could live exclusively and answer to no one was thrilling.

Then I found myself falling in love with him. I loved his smile, his green eyes, the way he idolized me and showered me with gifts. There was an indescribable passion burning between us, but now I know that it was simply puppy love. It was the epitome of teenage infatuation.

There is a moment that points to the change in our relationship. I can look back with regret and know that after that nothing was the same.

It was a Tuesday. The school bell had just rung, dismissing class for the day. The halls were alive with a flurry of after school activities. I was walking down the hall, surrounded by the sound of slamming lockers and excited chatter when there was a tug on my elbow. Navid was standing behind me, towering over me with his tall frame.

"Annie," He whispered, sweeping the hall with his eyes as if he was an undercover cop, checking for informants. "We need to talk."

I shook off his touch and kept walking, keeping my gaze fixed on the doors ahead. "Why? You didn't want to talk when you believed I slept with Liam," I snapped, referring to that dreadful prom night.

Navid quickened his pace until his was walking beside me. "This is serious," He said, his voice lowering over the last word as if to emphasis it. "It's about Jasper."

The mention of his name had my attention piqued. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at the familiar guy before me. I had once known him well, but now he was like a stranger that pushed me away when I needed friends most. "What about him?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

Navid grabs my elbow again and tugs me into the Blaze headquarters. The couches and excess of TV monitors and video equipment surround me. I cross my arms over my chest and let out a breath from between my lips, trying to display my annoyance. Navid's dark brown eyes narrow and he bends lower so he is closer to me. "Okay, don't get upset," He begins and automatically, I know whatever he has to say is going to be upsetting. "But a good friend of mine told me that her friend buys drugs from Jasper."

For a moment I am stunned, but then I get my bearings. I shake my head slowly in disbelief. "So, you're going to believe a friend of a friend?" I ask, incredulously. "That sounds reliable," I gesture to the room around me, stuffed full of video equipment. "Aren't you supposed to be a journalist? Don't they check their sources?"

Navid recoils like I have physically slapped him. He looks like he is debating whether or not he should keep up the argument. "This friend is very trustworthy," He adds.

I roll my eyes and begin to turn toward the door. "I can't believe you of all people have stooped to spreading rumors."

"It's not a rumor," Navid calls after me as I make my way to the exit. The confidence in his voice stops me in my tracks. I turn slowly on my heel and look at him, silently asking him to continue. "It's not a rumor," He repeats. "I saw him. Selling drugs to Ade."

My stomach drops because I know that Navid does not joke about Adrianna. He would never spread rumors about her. I try not to show that he has gotten through to me. I continue to hold my chin high and shake my head defiantly. "I'm done here," I say, lacking a better comeback. With my words hanging in the air I turn and head out the door, leaving Navid alone with his videocameras.

Jasper is waiting outside of the school, sitting in the driver's seat of his old fashioned Cadillac. I slip into the passenger seat and lean across the console to peck him quickly on the lips. "I missed you," I murmur against his mouth and feel his lips spread into a smile.

"I've missed you, too," He chuckles. When I pull away his green eyes have darkened a shade. Then he turns his head, fixing his gaze on something directly in front of him. "What were you doing with Navid?"

I am stunned for a moment, wondering how he had seen me with Navid if he had been waiting in the car. "Nothing, he just had to talk to me about something," I placate, hoping my vague answer will be enough to hold off his probing questions.

"About what?" He prods, reaching over to take my hand. The feel of his touch ignites a spark in me. I feel the electricity run from my fingertips to my toes.

I want to tell him nothing and climb across the seat onto his lap. Instead, I swallow my desire. The rumor that Navid had shared is eating away at me. I know it was probably inspired by Jasper's loner attitude and multiple piercings, but I need to know the truth. "He said you deal drugs…"

Jasper's green eyes harden. His grip on my hand tightens until it is almost painful. I squirm slightly, trying to wiggle my fingers free. "You believe that stupid rumor?" Jasper questions, his leg starts to bounce and his voice takes on a manic quality.

I shake my head slowly, although yes, there is a part of me that believes he sells drugs. Jasper reads through my facade, easily. He pulls his hand away and tightens it around the steering wheel. "Yes, you do."

I shake my had more viciously this time. "No, I don't."

Jasper clenches and unclenches his jaw, then repeats the gesture. In seconds he has the car in drive and flies out of the parking lot. I grip the door handle and brace my heeled shoes against the ground, trying to hold myself still in the seat. "Jasper, stop," I plead, but it only seems to make him go faster. "Seriously," I beg. I cringe as he weaves in and out of LA traffic.

"No, I'm going to teach you that you don't believe rumors," He hisses, never taking his eyes off the road.

His house is empty when we walked through the threshold. He calls out, his voice wary like he is unsure of whether or not a servant was going to pop out offering iced tea. When no one answers he seems to visibly relax.

We enter his room, a place I've become familiar with over the last month or so. It's very modern, and covered with movie posters. His computer is surrounded by videocameras and sound booms, the typical room of an aspiring filmmaker. I walk through the door and take a seat on the edge of the bed. Jasper's mood seems to have improved, so I clasp my hands in my lap and look up at him. "I'm sorry, Jasper," I begin. "It's just that Navid got inside my head. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have believed him."

Jasper nods, like he is listening, but not believing a word I say. "You know, Annie. I didn't believe the rumors. People said you were a whore. They said you sent out nude pictures, but I still accepted you. Then you hear one rumor about me and you're questioning my character?" His voice is incredulous and laced with pain. I immediately feel guilty for ever questioning him. I know what it's like to have people you care about hate you.

"I'm sorry," I say standing to close the distance between us. "I shouldn't have done that."

Without warning Jasper's hand comes up and smacks across my cheek. The sound echoes throughout the room. Pain instantly spreads through my face and my hand comes up to cradle my sore cheek. I narrow my eyes at him, wondering who is the monster that is standing before me. Where is my sweet Jasper?

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," He growls, landing a fist in my shoulder. I am blown back by the hit, smacking against the mattress. My mind is a mess, I cannot reconcile this terrifying human before me with the one that held me while I cried and told me I was talented. The physical pain is nothing compared to the mental hits I take. "And you never will again," Another punch to my gut. Then he falls silent, using only his fists. Jasper is smart. He never hits a place that cannot be covered by clothes. Shoulders, arms, legs, stomach…then when he's done he looks down at me like he's just seeing me for the first time.

HIs eyes well with tears. "I'm so sorry, Annie. I didn't mean to," His voice lowers to a whisper and he backs away from me, His head is shaking slowly and his green eyes look haunted. "I didn't mean to," He repeats, but it is more to himself this time.

My body is sore and my mind is racing with terrified thoughts, but my heart breaks for Jasper in that moment. He made a mistake, but I still love him. I made a mistake, but he still loves me. So, against my better judgment I reach out and wrap him in my arms, ignoring the searing pain that shoots through my body from the simple movement. "It's okay," I whisper, tucking his head against my chest. "It's okay."

A tear slides down Jasper's cheek and I wipe it away quickly with my thumb. "it will never happen again," He promises. "I was just scared. You didn't believe me."

I nod, even though a part of me knows this will not be the last time. I cradle his face between my hands and lean forward to kiss him. "I know," I whisper, not truly believing my words, but afraid that if I turn away from Jasper I will truly have no one.

Jasper pulls me into his arms and backs up on the mattress until my head is pillowed on his chest. For a moment, I am exhausted. I let my body sink into his, but then it feels wrong. I cringe remembering his hands on me and the pain I still feel. I push away and promise him that I just have to get home for dinner, then disappear, leaving his house. I stand outside before I realize that I don't have a ride home.

"Hello?" I say into my phone when a familiar, deep voice booms through the speaker. "Liam? I know you hate me," Remembering his crushed expression on the yacht after I lied to Naomi. "But I need a ride…"

There is a pause before he speaks again. "Where are you?" He sighs and my whole body relaxes. I tell him Jasper's address and then lean against the concrete wall that surrounds the Herman's front lawn, waiting for my knight in shining armor.

HEY! This is my first 90210 fic. I know the show ended in May, but I was rewatching a few episodes and this idea came to me! I hope you like it. Don't worry, there will be more Liam and Annie. This is just background information.


	2. A Long Ride

I was right. The beatings didn't stop after one. Then they became more frequent. Jasper was using any excuse to hit me. Look at another guy for too long? Smack. Say my line the wrong way in his movie? Smack. Late to meet him for lunch? Smack. The list of my offenses were endless. Each time he hid the beatings well. I was getting used to wearing long sleeves and pants, despite the insane heat wave LA was experiencing. The good part about having no friends was that no one questioned my odd clothing choice.

I had killed a man. The fact weighted heavy in my heart everyday. I was always thinking about Joe Herman and the pain I caused his family. Me, little Annie Wilson from Kansas, had ended a life. I still woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares and feared driving, but I now knew that I had done a bad thing. That didn't make me a bad person.

I didn't deserve the beatings Jasper had doled out for me. His anger scared me. When we were together I was constantly on edge. I still loved him and part of me hated myself for it, but we had good times together and I wanted to hold on to those. I retreated to the far corners of my mind when he was hitting me. I remembered walking on the pier sharing chili dogs or filming at the Hollywood sign. I try to hold onto those memories while I am pinned beneath him being beaten by his fists.

I don't deserve this, is the mantra I have adopted. It flows through my mind, becoming louder whenever doubt ripples within me. I know that today I have to break up with Jasper. The fresh bruises forming on my stomach are reminder of why this relationship needs to end. I may have been involved in the hit and run that killed his uncle, but I do not deserve the beatings he showers me with.

I text Jasper during Algebra and ask him to meet me after school. He says that he'll be waiting in his car.

My palms are slick with sweat as I slide into the familiar passenger seat of the Cadillac. He seems to be in a good mood, offering me a smile before pecking me on the lips. I kiss him back.

"Where should we go?" Jasper asks, turning the key in the ignition.

I look at him, then out the windshield. "The beach," I answer, knowing the parking lot will offer the perfect amount of privacy while still being exposed to witnesses.

Jasper nods and backs out of the school's lot, leaving West Beverly in the distance.

The heat wave is in full effect, so no one is spending too much time outside. Only a few beach goers brave the temperatures for a tan. The lot is littered with a couple cars. One that I would recognize anywhere. A 69' GTO is sitting two spots away from Jasper's car. I cannot decide if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but I exhale and breath and turn to face Jasper.

"Listen," I say, reaching for his hand. "I really like you…It's just that we've been getting really serious lately..."

Jasper's face darkens. It twists with a pained expression. I watch as before my eyes he turns from the happy guy I got in the car with the the terrifying one that haunts my nightmares. He knuckles turned white as his hands locked around the steering wheel. "You're not breaking up with me? Are you?"

I pause for a moment, paralyzed by his tone before nodding my head. "I think we need to take a break," I whisper.

Jasper's expression turns murderous. He whips his head around to fix me with the horrifying gaze. "No, we don't," He hisses, reaching out to roughly take his hand in mine. I feel the bite of his nails in my skin and begin to squirm, but his hold only tightens, anchoring me to him. "We don't have to break up. I love you, Annie," His words are rushed, like he is afraid I will walk away before he gets a chance to finish speaking.

"I love you, too, Jasper," I respond and truly mean it. I love Jasper Herman which is why I gave him my virginity, trusted him to take it, but now I am regretting my choice. With every swing he takes at me he proves that he was not worthy of such a gift.

"Then why do we have to break up? Is this about the drugs? Because I'm not a drug dealer," He hisses and slams his free hand against the steering wheel. I recoil like he had just hit me. "It's about the drugs isn't it," He is talking fast and not making any sense. He pulls he across the seat until I am awkwardly draped across his lap. "We should have sex," He blurts out. "We haven't in a while and I think if we do, you'll remember how much you love me."

I shake my head vigorously and pull myself off his lap, straightening up in my seat. "No, I know how much I love you, Jasper. Sex isn't going to change that."

"Than don't leave me," He pleads.

I shake my head again and reach for the door handle. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "It's what's best."

When the warm sun lands on my skin it is like tasting freedom. I tilt my head upward as I walk around Jasper's car, reveling in the feeling that I just dodged a bullet.

Then something worse than a physical blow came out of Jasper's mouth. "I'll just have to tell everyone what you did to my Uncle Joe," His voice was monotone, completely devoid of emotion. It was scary hearing him that way, like all the talk of love was just pretend on his part.

I stare at him for a moment, sure that my expression gives away my complete disbelief. Jasper stares back, his green eyes stony, daring me to call his bluff. His words send real fear right to my core. I have to resist the urge to shake from the raw fear Jasper instills within me. Also, a twang of shock courses through me. How does he know…?

My face must display my question because Jasper smirks and cocks his head to the side. "I really wondered what a girl like you was doing hanging around a guy like me Annie. Then you were so emotionally distraught over my uncle's death…it just made sense," His voice takes on a teasing note and anger bubbles up inside of me. I hate him for using this against me.

It is in that moment that I realize he doesn't love me. Jasper Herman does not love me. If he loved me he would not be doing this to me, using my weaknesses against me. The anger I feel inside of me is aimed toward myself because I was stupid enough to believe his sweet nothings and romantic gestures. I put up with beatings and he was playing me the whole time.

"I'm sure it won't be hard to prove," Jasper shrugs, looking at me from beneath the frame of the passenger door as he leans over the console in the middle of the car. "What did you go to a body shop that night? Early the next morning?"

His words ring true. The memories of the early morning hours when I snuck out of bed and drove my beat up car to the closest open body shop fill my brain. The way my hands shook against the railing as I tip-toed down the steps, positive that make-up was still caked to my face. I shake the memory free and look at Jasper, carefully trying to calculate my next move.

Then my mother's face comes to mind, followed by my father's, and Dixon's, I image their disgust and disappointment when Jasper announces to the world that I am the one responsible for Joe Herman's death. That I have sat down and eaten dinner with them like everything was okay, when I am a murderer. This thought alone propels my next move.

I slide into the car beside Jasper, trying to ignore the smug look he shoots my way. I hate him. It's funny because he has spent the last couple of weeks beating me physically and I still loved him. It only took one betrayal to insure my hatred.

Jasper turns the key and the beautifully restored Cadillac, probably paid for with his Dad's money and not done himself, purrs to life. Jasper reaches out and grabs my hand. He has to pry my fingers open slightly, but eventually, anyone looking in would assume that we are holding hands.

I suppress a groan as we pull out of the parking lot, dropping my head back against the leather seat. I let a sigh out from between my lips and tears sting the corners of my eyes. I think about spending the rest of my life with Jasper and mentally cringe. How can I walk away if he holds such a valuable secret? A secret that could destroy my reputation and my life.

As I sit in the passenger seat of Jasper's car, I decide that I cannot walk away. Not if I want to save my reputation and protect my family from the scrutiny that will surely follow the announcement of my hit and run. To avoid the looks of severe disappointment that will surely paint my parents' faces when they learn the news, I intertwine my fingers with Jaspers and settle in for a long ride.


End file.
